Time Turner
by MAYBELLiNE
Summary: A part past time and part present story.
1. Once upon a TIME

Copyright to JK Rowling.

"Harry, pay attention, you have to use this time turner wisely, if you mess it up, they're going to blame _me_, and I'll end up in Azkaban because of your own mistake—"

"Ok, ok Hermione. Everything will be fine. You'll be there anyways, so it won't really matter so you can stop me and Ron from doing anything stupid. We'll keep out of sight of any Marauders anyway," Harry Potter reassured his friend, picking at his dinner. The Great Hall seemed louder than ever.

"But, well, but..." Hermione trailed off hopelessly. "Well, you look so much like your father, well, probably, and _you _even said so. Your scar and your eyes are the only noticeable difference."

Hermione Granger was determined to find something wrong with Harry's plan."Yeah, well... Do you actually think I'd be thick enough to jump in front of my dad and say, 'hi'?" Harry asked incredulously. "C'mon Hermione, just his once?"

Hermione gave in.

"But you mustn't mope around anymore, alright?" she warned.

Ron Weasley, who had been listening to the conversation, suddenly choked on his mouthful of chicken.

"Y-you think that Harry's going to m-mope around after t-this?" he sputtered. "No way!"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, completely on Ron's side. Hermione rolled her eyes, thoroughly exasperated.

"No talking with your mouth full, Ron, how many times do I have to remind you?!"

"Ok, don't make any sounds—ouch—Ron! You stepped on my foot, watch it," Hermione whispered into the darkness. "Stay behind me single file, but leave some space! It's common sense!"

"It's cramped in here, what d' you expect Hermione?" Ron complained loudly.

"_Shhh_!" Hermione hissed. "Oh, here we are. We've reach the closet."

Harry stood quietly behind Ron as Hermione whispered, "_Alohomora!_" and entered. He crept in quietly, and Ron, as soon as Hermione shut the door visibly relaxed. It was a very spacious for a closet.

"Boy am I glad we can get this thing off," he said as he shoved off the Invisibility Cloak. "And you can't help but feel you could die any second with Hermione up and all that."

Harry snorted and Hermione huffed, but didn't say anything. She reached into her robes, pulled out her wand and time turner.

"Arm yourselves; we don't know what situation we're going to be when we arrive," she said quietly.

Harry and Ron followed her example; they hastily pulled out their wands, too. Hermione put the chain around Ron first, then Harry, and finally, herself.

"I found out that about over a million turns should do it," Hermione began with an air of starting a lecture. "So I'll bewitch it to—"

"Just get on with it!" Ron hissed. "We don't need to hear all that rubbish."

"Fine, but it's still important—"

"Hermione!" Harry cut her off impatiently.

Hermione tapped her wand and muttered something indistinct irritably, then let it drop. The time turner was spinning itself faster and faster...

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron whimpered.

"Don't!" Harry said warningly.

It was similar to traveling in a portkey and by floo powder. It was just a whole lot more confusing... Harry felt as if he was going backwards incredibly fast. Ron felt as though he would throw up his dinner. Hermione simply felt bored, she'd been through it a hundred times anyways. When it finally stopped, Hermione sighed and rolled his eyes when she saw Ron's face looking very green. She looked over at Harry to make sure he was ok. Harry was looking very windswept and unstable, but otherwise in check.

"We haven't got time to lose," she said briskly. "We don't have an invisibility cloak, and prefects will be patrolling the corridors."

Ron seemed to have sealed his mouth shut. Harry nodded.

"Ok, on the count of three, we all go, right?" Harry suggested.

Ron nodded once, and Hermione voiced her agreement.

"So, er... one, two, three!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione burst out of the closet, not bothering to shut it behind them, and sank into the shadows.

"Stick together," Harry whispered to where he thought his friends were.

"What?"

Harry froze. That wasn't either one of his friend's voices.


	2. Close call, too close according to Ron

"Harry," Hermione's voice whispered weakly on the other side of Harry.

"Who's there?" Ron asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Who are _you_?" the voice asked.

It was too dark to see anybody. Harry turned to his left.

"On the count of three, run," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "Tell Ron."

He could hear Hermione turning toward Ron, and whispering something indistinct in his ear.

"THREE!" Harry shouted, forgetting the other two numbers. "RUN!"

And Harry ran, ran blindly as fast as his legs would allow, and heard footsteps racing behind him.

"LIBRARY!" Harry shouted, praying desperately that Hermione and Ron would get the hint.

They did. Harry burst into the library, Ron and Hermione following the suit. Ron slammed the door behind them, and slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. Harry's lungs were screaming for air.

"I—thought—we—were—dead—for—sure," Harry panted.

Hermione had already caught her breath.

"We could spend the night here," Hermione said, taking control. "_That. Was. Close_," she added as an afterthought.

"I never knew _that_, Hermione, thanks a lot for informing us," Ron said sarcastically.

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered.

Her wand instantly lighted. Shadows of rows and rows of books menacingly engulfed her. She slowly walked to a table and sat down on a chair. She heard Harry and Ron lighting their wands. They grabbed the chairs in front of her.

"Well, 'night everyone!" Ron said cheerily, yawning hugely.

"Good night yourself," Hermione said grumpily. She turned to Harry. "Honestly, I don't see how Ron can fall asleep..."

Hermione voice faltered, seeing Harry's face buried in his arms, fast asleep.

"Honestly!"

She grabbed both of the boys' wands and put their lights out.

"I think I'll read a little before I go to sleep," she said happily. "There's no better place to be than the library!"

Hermione grabbed thirteen heavy books, and fell asleep in the middle of reading that last one.


	3. One way to greet the day

"HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN _MY _LIBRARY!!!?"

Harry woke up, feeling as if someone just bored a bucket of ice cold water on his forehead. He saw Hermione stirring, too. But Ron continued to stay undisturbed, snoring loudly; he could sleep through a war.

"GET OUT! _OUT! _THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" the librarian screamed, not even pausing for breath.

Harry immediately leapt out of his chair and shook Ron, trying to get him to wake up. It was Hermione, however, who was able to get Ron to greet the day.

"RON! GET UP!" Hermione shouted into his ear. "THERE'S ICE CREAM FOR US DOWNSTAIRS!"

Ron leapt up instantly.

"Where—what--?" Ron asked, confused, his red hair and freckles standing out more stubbornly than any other morning.

"OOOUUUTTT!" the librarian screamed, spraying spit all over them.

Ron was fully awake now, and he had enough sense to run, tripping over a few times, with Hermione and Harry, out of the library.

"I think I have a headache," Ron grumbled as he, Hermione, and Harry pushed past other students to reach the Great Hall for breakfast. "A really bad one."

"Same here," Harry said irritably.

He hated headaches.

"I hope breakfast will make up for it," Ron declared.

Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks, her face paling, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"What? You don't feel like eating breakfast, Hermione?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I-I j-just f-f-f-igured o-out a f-flaw in your bril-l-liant plan, H-Harry," she stuttered, her eyes wide, filled with horror.

Then, she crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Now _that_ was dramatic," Ron said, as he helped Harry carry her to the Hospital Wing.

Hogwarts hadn't changed as they had known it in their time, so it was easy to find their way around.

"How come she always has to faint or something before she tells us what she's found? Like that time with the basilisk." Harry said, frustrated at his unconscious friend.

"I have no clue," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'm not thick enough not to know that Hermione needs to visit Madame Promfrey."

"Let's hand her over to Madame Promfrey now," Harry suggested, peering into the Wing.

"Ok, my arms are starting to get tired anyway."

Ron spotted her tending a student.

"Oy! Madame Promfrey! Our friend needs some—"

She was there before Ron could finish his sentence.

"What happened?" the nurse said, clucking disapprovingly.

"Well, she just sort of turned pale and fell," Harry said dumbly.

"Oh, well, it's nothing then. Now you boys hurry along, you're disturbing my patients."

Then, with a final glance at their friend, Harry and Ron started for the Great Hall.


End file.
